The End of All Things To Come
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: A series of one shot songfics based on my favorite Victorious character, Jade West. Please rad and review! Rated fro language in the lyrics. A bit of anger, a little drama and a hint of Jori fluff. Please REVIEW!
1. The Wrath of the Silenced

A/N: Hello all. This chapter will begin a series of one shot songfics based on my favorite Victorious character, Jade West. Most of these songs will be by Mudvayne, with a few exceptions.

All of these songs are inspired by certain lines, situations or purely fabricated circumstances based on the show. Please know that none of these songfics exist without a distinct vision.

This first songfic is based on a line that Jade says in the episode, "Wok Star" about her play being rejected by Hollywood Arts. The song is Silenced by Mudvayne.

All lyrics belong to Chad Gray of Mudvayne and their associated authors. Please read and review. ENJOY!

The Wrath of the Silenced

"She still mad?" Tori Vega asked Beck as he walked past her

"Oh yeah." he answered hurriedly pacing away from her, Cat and Andre. "Why is Jade mad?" Cat quipped

"You know that play she wrote, Well Wishes," Beck asked earning an "uh huh" from the red haired girl. "Well, she wanted to put it on here at school and they won't let her." Beck explained shrugging his shoulders.

"Why not?" Andre pressed

Tori spoke up, "The teachers think it's too weird and disturbing."

"What's wrong with weird and disturbing?" Sin Jin asked from behind Tori. The Latina turned slowly towards the nerd. "Your pants are unzipped." she gave the boy a disgusted look. "I know." he said and walked away.

Suddenly Robbie and Rex appeared out of breath. "We found Jade." Robbie reported

"Where?" Beck asked "Janitor's... closet." Rex panted

The group sprinted towards the closet and heard Jade muttering angrily to herself. Brck was the brave soul, slowly opening the door and stepping into the claustrophobic closet.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked the dark haired girl who sat cross legged on the floor in front of him. A trash can and a pair of scissors lay scattered around her, a piece of paper and pen in her lap. The Latina spoke up, "Listen Jade. I read your play, and I think it's really good."

"I'm not your friend." The Gothic girl replied in a "fuck you" tone as she continued to scribble on the paper in her illegable shorthand. "Well." Tori replied, slightly offended.

"If the school won't let me do my play," Jade chuckled in an ominous tone, "Then they've silenced me for the last time."

She got up and pushed her way out of the door and the building. What was Jade West up to this time?

The next day Jade returned and approached her frienemy in the hall. "Vega." At the sound of the mean girl's voice, Tori winced. Tori instantly held out her wrist, knowing where this conversation was headed. Jade took hold of the younger girl and pulled her into the janitor's closet.

"What do you want now?" Tori asked visabilly impatient with Jade's antics.

"I wrote something last night after I stormed out of here. A song to express how I feel about these bastards rejecting me. I want your opinion on it." Jade reached into her bag and pulled out a black Ipod and ear buds, offering them to the terrified Vega.

"You already recorded it, how?" Jade flashed a devilish pair of eyes. "I snuck in here after midnight and did what I had to do." Jade handed Tori both ear pieces which Tori reluntantly placed in each ear. After a few seconds, Tori jumped as the pounding fury of Jade's song threatened to blow her ear drums to Oblivion. Her lyrics and aggressive vocals came as no surprise to the young actress.

Sticker this, censor this, ban this  
>We've got something to say<br>Police this, condemn this, damn this  
>We'll be heard anyway<br>Middle finger is the flag that I wave when I'm silenced...

Listen here...

Is it a possibility?  
>That we're all just equal,<br>Slam the power down  
>Abusing...<br>Does it piss you off to be beat at your own game  
>You lead us with false morals and shelter reality<br>No more...we're not buying your product when  
>You're selling<br>The words preaching silence

Insult me in my home,  
>When you were never invited,<br>To live life on your curve  
>Frustrating,<br>Throw sticks into the spokes,  
>To relieve insecurities,<br>Stifle all ascension and sticker our freedom  
>Of speech<p>

Sticker this, censor this, ban this  
>We've got something to say<br>Police this, condemn this, damn this  
>We'll be heard anyway<br>Middle finger is the flag that I wave when I'm silenced...

Don't tell me what I want  
>Don't tell me what I need<br>Don't tell me how I need to feel  
>I feel, goddamn nothing<br>Dig the eyes out of my face and I can still see right  
>Fuckin' through you,<br>Fuck you and everything you are,  
>I'm me, we're us and that's all<br>Closed mind with a forum to criticize,  
>Keep your policy and I've got mine<br>Exploit me, fabricate your lies  
>We empower these cowards just to be left in<br>Silence

Listen here...

Stand on my soapbox,  
>And speak my own peace,<br>Whatever you may think,  
>It's real,<br>Prevail through what is me,  
>And step on your beliefs<br>Thieving spineless sellouts, robbing our integrity

Sticker this, censor this, ban this  
>We've got something to say<br>Police this, condemn this, damn this  
>We'll be heard anyway<br>Middle finger is the flag that I wave when I'm ...

Tori offered a look of slight concern after the song ended.

"I'm going to perform this in the Black Box Theatre today." Jade smiled a rare deceiving smile that made Tori shiver.

Later that day, Jade screamed her lyrics in the faces of her acting class, waving her two middle fingers in the air.

A/N: Well, for a concept fic, I think this turned out well. Though quoting the episode exactly was a pain. Please read and review!


	2. I Was Never Enough

A/N: This next songfic also takes place during Wok Star. This is a more touching song, as I'm using it to express Jade's feelings towards her father. Enjoy! Remember to review please.

As always, these lyrics belong to Chad Gray and Mudvayne. I just use them as inspiration for these fics of mine.

I Was Never Enough

Jade peeked out at her father from behind the curtain. "He hates my guts."

Tori looked at the usually hostile girl's vulnerable face and saw a tear form at the base of her right eye. "He can't hate you. You're his daughter."

"I was never enough for him. Everything I did was never good. Hell I remember lying awake one night and hearing him say that I shouldn't have ever existed." Jade started to slide down the wall and whimper. Meanwhile Cat braved the performance of Jade's play.

"How I ever told you why my favorite toy as a child was a hammer?" Tori looked concerned and replied, "No, why?"

Jade took in a staggering breath and emptied herself of her tears. "He used to rape me. Every fucking day he would come into my room and fuck me like I was his wife. I begged him to stop for weeeks before I got my hammer. Then, ehen he would come to do his dirty deed, I'd start swinging." Jade held onto Tori's legs and sobbed.

"Oh hell no. I think I know how you can help yourself deal with this. I need Andre." After a moment, the Latina returned with their friend. "I want you to write a song to your father, letting him know how you feel. Then, you're gonna perform it right in front of him on stage."

After fifteen minutes, Cat's part in the play was nearing it's conclusion. After her bow, Jade stepped out into the spotlight, carrying a microphone.

"Okay everyone. I have one last intermission to make here. This is not part of Well Wishes," Jade eyed her father and pointed directly at him, "This one's for you Dad. For what you did to me."

Andre began a slow piano melody as Jade choked out the vocals, her tears threatening to pour out at any second.

My legs are weary but I still walk  
>My hands are sore and broken but I still clutch<br>My heart is jaded but I still love  
>My cup is empty but I still pour<p>

All I ever want to be, all I ever needed to be  
>was whatever you wanted me to<br>But you took that from me,yeah

I was never enough for you  
>I should have known, I should've known<br>I was never enough for you  
>Don't waste my time, don't waste my<p>

I lost the feeling but I still touch  
>I stopped believing but I still trust<br>All I ever want to be, all I ever needed be  
>was whatever you wanted me to<br>But you took that from me, yeah

I was never enough for you  
>I should have known, I should've known<br>I was never enough for you  
>Don't waste my time<p>

All these questions asking why  
>I'll just close my eyes<br>(my eyes)  
>All these people asking why<br>I'll just waive goodbye  
>(goodbye)<br>Time pushin' forward, I'm sick and tired  
>Need a little shelter<br>Drag the glass across my eyes  
>Cut me open, cut me wide<br>Bleed me for the winner  
>Toast to the winner<p>

I was never enough for you  
>I should have known, I should've known<br>I was never enough for you  
>Don't waste my time<br>I was never enough for you  
>Just wastin' time, don't waste mine <p>

After the last lyric, Jade fell to her knees on the stage and sobbed uncontrollaby, rolling into the fetal position and rocking back and forth. Every audience member in the theatre glared spitefully at the man in the business suit. What was done was done. HE had to live with the thought of his actions and now, his daughter's words of anger.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one. This is more serious, obviously, than the last chapter but there is a second part to this coming soon. Until then, please review! 


	3. A Drop In the Ocean

A/N: This is a piece of Jori fluff that was inspired by the hug scene in Locked Up!

These lyrics belong to Ron Pope. Please remember to review after reading. Enjoy!

A Drop In The Ocean

Jade sat alone in her room, her mind racing with thoughts about Tori Vega. This surprised Jade, Tori was the person who she was supposed to hate with a passion. Instead Jade found that passion in a postive, desirable light. She longed to be closer to the actress in her dreams.  
>To blow off steam, Jade sat at her desk and put her head in her hands. She was a coward inside, so she decided to write down her feelings and drop the paper on Tori's locker.<p>

"Come on Jade, you can do this."

Taking a deep breath, Jade moved the pen in her hand gracefully as she let her true feelings consume her.

A drop in the ocean,  
>A change in the weather,<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<br>But I'm holding you closer than most,  
>'Cause you are my heaven.<p>

I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
>If you don't love me, pretend<br>A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
>And as my train rolls down the East coast,<br>I wonder how you keep warm.  
>It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.<p>

Still I can't let you be,  
>Most nights I hardly sleep.<br>Don't take what you don't need, from me.

Just a drop in the ocean,  
>A change in the weather,<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<br>But I'm holding you closer than most,  
>'Cause you are my heaven.<p>

Misplaced trust and old friends,  
>Never counting the regrets,<br>By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.  
>and New England as the leaves change;<br>The last excuse that I'll claim,  
>I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.<p>

Still I can't let you be,  
>Most nights I hardly sleep,<br>Don't take what you don't need, from me.

A drop in the ocean,  
>A change in the weather,<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<br>But I'm holding you closer than most,  
>'Cause you are my heaven<p>

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
>Heaven doesn't seem far away.<br>Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
>Heaven doesn't seem far away. <p>

It's just a drop in the ocean,  
>A change in the weather,<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<br>But I'm holding you closer than most,  
>'Cause you are my heaven.<br>You are my heaven

The next morning, Jade slipped through the hallways before school and taped her note to the locker which said MAKE IT SHINE.

It was noon when Tori recevied the note. She stood against the wall, the words on the page touching her heart, making her cry tears of happiness.

She approached Jade later that day and threw her arms around her in a hug, a tender, passionate kiss followed suit.

"What was that for Vega?" Jade was taken by surprise

"For being my Heaven. I love you Jade West."

"I love you Tori Vega." Another kiss and an embrace removed both women from the hallway, transporting them to their own private ocean. Here, their love was more than just a drop, it flowed freely as an entire body of water, sepreated by nothing, just like them.

A/N: I was going for a touching effect here. How'd I do? Let me know in a review. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
